Reviewer Requests
by abbymickey24
Summary: A set of one shots requested from reviewers that have read my full stories.  Plot, pairings, and everything else are decided on by them.
1. chapter 1

**Okay so this is kind of what to expect in the one shots that will be posted here. I figured this would be the easiest way to do things so I don't have to put this in an A/N of each one. **

**The o/s that will be posted are ones that reviews of my stories have requested. If you've read The Box and Senior Year you know that I have decided that when I finish a story I will give a o/s to a certain numbered reviewer when the story is over. **

**The winners get to chose everything. While some pairing will not be Bella/Jasper as you will see from the first one-shot I've decided to put those two as the main characters just to make it easier. **

**At the top of each one shot will be a small heading that will tell you the pairing, a brief summary, rating, the reviewer that requested it, and links if there are any. **

**I hope you will enjoy what I come up with based on what the reviewers give me. The first o/s will be posted in a few minutes and another will follow in a week or so. **


	2. Not That Girl Anymore

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight. It's sad, but I deal by making the characters do dirty stuff. **

**Pairing: Peter/Bella**

**Summary: Bella fell in love with Peter after a summer of fun and romance. When school begins again their relationship changes to one she doesn't want, but deals with because of her feelings. When she finally puts her foot down will the result be what hoped for. **

**Rating: M**

**Winning Reviewer: NatTheHippieChild I hope you like this hon. **

**-x-**

_**I'm on my way.**_

I sent back a quick okay before laying my phone back on the nightstand and flicking the small lamp beside it on. Rolling over onto my back I settled against the pillows to wait. He knew where the spare key was and would let himself in.

Just a few minutes passed before my bedroom door was pushed open almost silently. My eyes met his as he shut it behind him and stepped to the end of my bed.

"Hey," He whispered giving me the smile that always set my heart racing.

"Hey."

"How was your week?"

"It was fine. What about you?"

"It was alright. I missed you."

I had to close my eyes and turn my head away at his words, not wanting him to see the tears they immediately bring forth.

"Bella?" I felt the end of my bed dip as he climbs onto it. "Whats wrong?"

"You can't say that Peter." I whisper hoping he won't hear the catch in my voice that I did.

"Why?" He asked as his hand lands on my hip and he settles beside me.

"Because you don't mean it."

I hear a sharp intake of breath and my eyes pop open. The look on his face was like I'd just slapped him, but I couldn't take back what I'd said. He proved time and again that he didn't miss me. I was simply a willing and warm body to him and had been for the last five months. It was the only reason he was here now. I didn't want him to act like he did either. It would just hurt more when he left afterwards. Moving my head forward on my pillow I pressed my lips to his, so he couldn't say anything.

I dragged my tongue along his lower lip and he opened, allowing me to explore his mouth. When he pushed back into my mouth to explore, my hands went to work on his shirt, unbuttoning each button slowly. Getting it all the way open we broke the kiss. He stood from the bed and I watched as he removed his shirt and the rest of his clothes.

I don't think I could ever grow tired of looking at him. He was one of the hottest guys I knew; there was no mistaking that fact.

The first time I saw him eight months ago, when he'd walked into the coffee shop where I worked, was still one of the best memories I had. I think I'd stood there five minutes just in awe of him. His dirty blond hair was a little long, brushing the tops of his shoulders. He wore it either tucked behind his ears or clubbed back; either way worked. His eyes were so blue and clear and seemed to just see everything. He always had facial hair, usually a full goatee and just a hint of a beard. Like his hair it just worked, especially because it highlighted those perfectly kissable lips of his.

At the time I could only guess what was hiding under the t-shirt and jeans he was wearing. My guess didn't do justice to the actual body underneath though; muscled arms that flexed and rolled with every movement he made, black ink covering his biceps and one side over his ribs, and a six-pack that ended in a perfect v.

I moved my eyes back up to his as he crawled back onto the bed. His hands went immediately to the hem of my shirt, pushing it upwards. I lifted up slightly so he could take it all the way off. He dropped it beside the bed and then hooked his fingers in each side of my panties, pulling them from my body also.

When they joined my shirt he covered my body with his and captured my lips again. My hands roamed over his back and sides as he used his to keep his full weight off of me.

After a few minutes he shifted his body so he could kiss down my neck and along my collarbone. I brought one of my legs up over the back of his, holding him to me. He worked his way back up to my lips and we spent a few more minutes kissing before he broke away and sat back on his knees.

As he swept his hands over my body, from my sides up between my breasts to my neck and back down, I thought I saw what I longed to see, but then he turned his head and I couldn't be sure. I took a deep breath, pushing those thoughts away as he reached over to my nightstand and pulled open the drawer to find a condom.

I waited while he ripped the packet open and rolled it down his length before reaching up to pull him back to me. His mouth met mine as his body settled on top of me again and he slipped one hand between us. I knew what he was doing and opened my legs wider to help in his goal. I groaned out in pleasure as I felt his dick press against my entrance before the head slipped inside me.

He removed his hand and braced himself above me as he pushed the rest of the way in. His head dropped and caught the moan that escaped from my throat with his mouth as he stilled, allowing me time to adjust.

We continued to kiss as moments later I bucked my hips and he started to move. He always knew just what pace to set and how hard to thrust as he pulled out and pressed back into me over and over again.

His lips left mine and kissed along my jaw up to my ear and then down to my neck. My breaths were coming in heavy pants punctuated by a moan every few seconds. He was grunting with every slap of our skin as he buried himself to the hilt.

The coil in my stomach started to tighten as my body grew warmer and his speed increased. I was so close to losing the hold I had on my release and needed just a little bit more to fall.

"Peter," I breathed out in a gasp as it hit a certain spot inside me. "I want..."

"What baby? What do you want?" He asked.

"On...top."

He groaned a sexy groan and stilled, but kept us joined as he rolled to the side, taking me with him. I used my hands on his chest as leverage once he was lying on his back and pushed myself up before slamming back down on him hard. My head fell back onto my shoulders at the intense pleasure that coursed through me. Peter hissed out and gripped my hips in his hands, helping to lift me up again and pulling me back down harder as his hips came up to meet me.

As he did it a second time I rolled my hips, sending another deep groan rumbling through his chest. I could feel his heart pounding out a rhythm under my hand and knew that he was getting as close as I was.

He moved one hand from my hip and found my clit with his thumb, circling it quickly. I whimpered at the added stimulation and rolled my hips in time with his thumb, pulling myself even closer to the release I craved.

We moved together impossibly faster and just when I thought I couldn't take much more I fell over the edge, crying out his name as my walls clenched down around him, holding him tight inside me. My orgasm pulled forth his own,his body going rigid as his grip on my hip tightened.

Once his hold loosened I collapsed forward onto his chest and let my breathing return to normal as I hid my face in his neck. I knew that in just a few minutes he would leave and I wanted to just hang onto him a little bit longer.

When I felt his hands slide up my back and then down again I knew it was time. Closing my eyes to stop the prick of tears I drew my leg over him, feeling him slip from inside me as I lay down on the bed beside him.

At first the hope flared when he didn't move except to turn on his side, facing me. My eyes snapped open and I found him staring at me with his mouth opening and closing. However the hope died instantly and I felt so completely stupid with the words he finally spoke.

"I should go."

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from losing it and just nodded.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine briefly before pulling away. I let my eyes fall to the bed as he stood and started to get dressed.

I glanced up again and watched his back when he sat on the bed to put his shoes on. When he was finished he looked back over his shoulder at me.

"I..." He trailed off and again I felt a flash of hope that died immediately. "I'll see you next week."

"Yeah," I whispered and looked away again.

"Bella." He sighed.

"Just go Peter."

He stood there for a second longer before whispering a goodbye and leaving.

I let the tears come as the door shut behind him and wondered for the millionth time, since we'd started sleeping together, why I continued to put up with this shit. Actually if I was being honest I didn't have to wonder I knew exactly why. I was in love with him or the him that I'd spent my time with over the summer.

I tried to keep my mind from going there, but it was a lost cause. As I crawled from my bed, grabbed my robe, and slipped out of my bedroom to go take a shower I let the thoughts come and with them came more tears.

As the warm water beat down around me I thought of the fun we'd had over the summer. After a week of coming into my work and smiling at me each time he'd asked me out to dinner. The night we went out we closed the restaurant down, just talking about anything and everything.

He told me about his parents who were still married. I in turn told him about how my parents were divorced and that I hadn't seen my mom since she left when I was 7. He tried to comfort me, but as I'd told him it hadn't mattered because I'd had my two best friends' mom.

We talked about what it was like to be only children and how we'd found surrogate siblings in our friends.

I told him all about each of my friends and had him laughing at some of the things we'd done. He told me the same about his and some of the parties they'd had.

From there we'd moved onto the topic of school. He'd seemed shocked to learn that I was only going into my sophomore year, but it didn't seem to bother him, even if he was about to be a senior. I learned he was majoring in graphic design and I told him that I was majoring in education. He'd asked what subject I wanted to teach and I told him all of them, so my goal was fifth or sixth grade.

We talked about our hobbies, music, books, movies, and TV shows, finding most of our favorites were the same.

When he'd dropped me off that night he'd asked if I wanted to do something the next night. I, of course, said yes.

We'd gone to dinner and then a movie. Our conversation never seemed to lose steam even with all we'd talked about the night before and then he'd held my hand through out the movie.

After that second night we were constantly together if I wasn't working. We went bowling, played putt-putt, went to movies, had dinner, went out to breakfast some mornings, went to a water park once, and did anything else we could think of.

On the 4th of July we watched the fireworks together and he kissed me for the first time when they were over. It was the best kissed I'd ever had.

That same weekend I finally introduced him to my friends and they just seemed to click with him. The guys talked sports while the three of us girls talked about how hot they were.

Peter never introduced me to his friends, but he'd said they'd all gone home for the summer so I didn't question it.

Things were good and the rest of the summer flew by quickly. We ventured past just kissing to a little touching at the beginning of August and I reluctantly confessed I was a virgin.

He took things slow the rest of that month and a week before school started I gave myself to him. He was gentle and constantly made sure I was okay. It was what every girl hoped their first time would be like. It did hurt at the start, but by the end I was thoroughly satisfied.

For a week things were perfect. We made love everyday, he stayed the night, held me while I slept, and I fell even more in love with him than I already was.

Then school started and things changed.

For a week I didn't see or talk to him at all. I figured he, like me, was just busy trying to get his schedule situated. Plus he had a fraternity to deal with again and I was still working.

It wasn't until Monday of the next week I realized it wasn't that at all.

I was walking to my morning class when I saw him. He was standing with a group of people laughing about something until he looked up and his eyes landed on me. I raised my hand in a wave, but he didn't return it; instead he turned away and didn't acknowledge me at all.

It hurt, god did it hurt, and I'd walked quickly away, going on to my class. For once I didn't pay attention to anything my professor said. I was too busy trying to figure out what had happened.

By the time class was over I could see why he didn't want me to meet his friends. All the girls with him were beautiful. They were tall, had big breasts, and their makeup and hair were perfect. I, on the other hand, was wearing yoga pants, a too big t-shirt, my hair was in a ponytail, no makeup, and my breast fit in a size B cup.

I figured it was the end and while it still hurt I chalked him up to a summer fling that was now over. So when he called Saturday night to see if he could come over I was thrilled and said yes.

The entire time I waited for him to get to my apartment I thought about asking him about Monday and finally decided that I needed too just so I knew for sure.

When he got there I brought it up. He told me his friends wouldn't understand since I wasn't part of the Greek system. That they would probably be mean and he didn't want to subject me to that. He told me he cared about me and didn't want to let me go, but that he couldn't spend time with me like he did over the summer. He told me Saturday night would be ours though and because I felt the way I did about him I took what I could get.

That's it has been ever since. I see him every Monday morning on campus which I've grown to hate; since he is always with his friends and never speaks. Thankfully, I've never seen some girl hanging all over him, but it hasn't stopped me from thinking about dropping the class that put me there those mornings. I needed it though so I dealt with it.

Of course, that doesn't stop my friends from saying things. Once they found out our arrangement they were not happy. I tried to explain my feelings and they tried to tell me if he felt the same he wouldn't care what his friends thought.

Deep down I knew they were right and I knew that come summer when he graduated I'd probably never seem him again. It was the first time I realized that and the thought alone was enough to cause a broken sob to leave my lips.

Once I gained a little control I quickly finished my shower and got out. Drying off I pulled my robe on and opened the bathroom door, screaming when I found someone on the other side.

"Shit Bella I'm sorry." My best friend and roommate Rosalie said. "I was just coming to make sure you were okay." I'd known her and her twin brother Jasper since kindergarten. They'd been there for me through everything and I loved them dearly, so I couldn't be upset with her scaring the shit out of me.

"I'm fine."

"You were crying again." She said crossing her arms over her chest. "I hate him for that."

"I know."

"Emmett and Jasper want to kick his ass."

"I know that too." That had been a running option for them since they found out. I didn't doubt they could do it either. Emmett was huge at 6'5" and 250 pounds of pure muscle. Jasper was just as tall, but he was a lot leaner. He could hold his own in a fight though.

"Charlotte and I think you should just make him jealous." That brought me up short. Charlotte was my other best friend and a year younger. She was also Emmett's sister and Jasper's girlfriend. She was usually pretty vocal in her hatred for Peter and the way he was now, so having Rose say they both thought the same was shocking.

"I thought you both hated him?"

"I only hate that he makes you cry. Charlotte did hate him until I made her remember how he was over the summer with you. Now she's thinking the same thing I am."

"Which is?"

"That he fell in love with you and it scared the hell out of him. He's told you he doesn't want to let you go, so he's keeping you the only way he knows how without putting himself out there. Even though I'm pretty sure he knows how you feel, it still scares him.

"He said it was his friends."

"They are an excuse that he uses to hide behind instead of just admitting how he feels. I guarantee that when he graduates and has to leave you behind he'll be quick to change his ways."

"Then why not wait until then?"

"Because I can't anymore." She said and it broke my heart to see tears well up in her eyes. "I can't come home and find you crying anymore. It kills me because I feel so fucking helpless."

My arms went around her immediately as my own tears fell. Rose didn't break down. EVER. Seeing her do it now and it was because of something I could change was eye opening.

Pulling back I asked, "How will making him jealous change things sooner?"

She looked at me for a few minutes probably seeing how serious I was with wanting to know before smiling and pulling me into my room.

We settled on the bed and she laid out the plan her and Charlotte had come with. In a nutshell it consisted of me finding a guy to pretend to be on a date with or someone I was interested in and let Peter see me with him.

I could tell her and Charlotte had been thinking about this for a while. The plan was too detailed to be spur of the moment. Hell they even had an outfit chosen.

When she had finally stopped talking I said, "I don't know Rose."

"Why not? It will work. If he thinks you're going to walk away he'll come around."

"First-what guy will do that and not want something in return? I can't use Jasper or Emmett because he knows them. And second-what if it backfires and I lose him completely?

She smiled softly and answered me. "With the guy do you honestly think he won't do it out of the kindness of his heart when it's Emmett and Jasper asking him? You know they'll put the fear of God in someone before they even agree. Which they'll do even being scared shitless because they won't want to piss the boys off." I had to chuckle at that. Rose laughed with me and the sobered up and continued. "As for the other part I don't think you have any thing to worry about, but if it does you'll know for sure. You can move on and let him go. It will hurt, but we'll all be here to help."

I knew she was right, but I didn't know if I was ready to know for sure.

Looking up at Rose I said, "I'll think about it. I need to get my head into that mind frame first."

"Okay Bella. Just please think quickly."

I nodded and gave her a smile before reaching over to give her another hug.

She left my room soon after and I lay down to think. I glanced at the clock, finding that it was almost four in the morning. As soon as I saw the time exhaustion slammed into me and my eyes grew heavy. I knew no rational thinking would be done now and I let myself drift off to sleep.

I spent all of Sunday thinking though. I only came out of my room to get something to eat and use the bathroom. I went over everything about my relationship with Peter more than once, dissecting each moment over and over again. I cried and laughed at some of the things we'd done, but by the time I went to bed that night I was also frustrated because I wasn't close to making a decision. Little did I know that, come the next morning, I wouldn't have too. I would make him jealous without even trying.

**-x-**

Getting out of bed the next morning was a chore. I don't know if I just didn't sleep well or if it had to do with the weekend. Whatever it was I was moving at a snail's pace and left the apartment later than normal. I knew it would make me late to class, but I had to stop for coffee and was thankful when the line wasn't long.

I was sipping on it, trying to get my eyes open a little more as I rushed across campus. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going and my body slammed into a hard chest, causing me to drop my coffee and books. A set of hands came up to grip my hips to keep me from flying backwards.

When I had my balance the hands let go and as I squatted down to gather my things I said, "I'm so sorry."

"It's all right," a deep voice said from above before he too bent down.

I glanced up briefly and found a nice looking guy. He had a mess of reddish brown hair and green eyes. He gave me a crooked smile when he caught me looking and I couldn't help but return it.

Once all my things were off the ground I stood and he followed, handing back what he'd picked up too.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, even after you tried to run me over."

"Again I'm so sorry."

"And again it's all right. I'm Edward by the way."

"Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella."

"Even after I tried to run you over?"

He laughed loudly and said, "Even after."

I chuckled a little and then remembered I was supposed to be going to class. Shifting my things to one hand I dug in my pocket for my phone and looked to see what time it was.

"Crap." I said, seeing class had started almost thirty minutes ago.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just late for my class."

"Well I will let you get to it then."

"I think I'm just going to go back home. Maybe start the day over again."

He nodded, but then said, "Or you could go to breakfast with me."

"Oh ummm..." I didn't know what to say to that. While he was cute and nice it felt wrong to say yes when I had the situation with Peter still going on.

Seeing my hesitation he frowned and asked, "You have a boyfriend don't you?"

"No...it's just...it's complicated."

"Well...why don't I give you my number and if-" He started, but was quickly cut off.

"You can try, but your arms will leave your body before you can type it in."

My body stiffened with the new voice and I finally realized exactly where I was on campus. I tilted my head slightly and found Peter behind Edward, his arms crossed over his chest and a murderous expression on his face. His friends were standing around him and kept looking between the three of us in utter confusion.

Edward turned so he was facing the same way I was and quietly asked, "Is he the complication?"

I nodded not taking my eyes from Peter.

He was still glaring at Edward and his words were like acid when he spat, "You can go the fuck away now."

"Look man-" Edward started, but was again cut off.

"Go away." Peter growled.

Anger bubbled up inside me then. He had no right to speak to someone like that, especially when that someone had done nothing to him.

"Don't talk to him that way." I said, surprising myself with how steady and strong my voice was; plus that I'd actually said something in front of his friends.

Peter's glare turned in my direction and he asked, "Why? Or do you want him to give you his phone number?"

"Why do you care?"

"That doesn't answer my question."

I was seething by that point and I was tired. Tired of the constant ache I felt because of him. Tired of being at the bottom when I didn't deserve to be. Tired of not knowing what he wanted.

I knew what I needed to do and in that moment everything fell away. I didn't see his friends standing behind him, still wearing confused looks. I didn't see Edward staring at me in concern. All I saw was Peter and it was time he knew where I stood.

Sucking in a deep breath I let him know exactly where that was.

"You know he's nice. Didn't even hold is against me that I walked into him and he was close to being burned with my coffee. He's cute too. Any girl would be lucky to have him give her his number. I, however, can't take it. You want to know why? Because I'm in love with some one else. It's a sad fact too because he isn't the guy that I fell in love with anymore, but yet he still owns me completely. He used to be attentive and sweet. I could talk to him about anything even when I saw him every day. He told me he cared about me and then it all changed.

"Now I see him twice a week. One of those days he makes me feel about an inch tall because he ignores me completely. The other I watch him leave me and then cry myself to sleep because I wonder if it's the last time I get to be with him. Sometimes I think I should ask him to leave money on the bedside table. It's a brief thought and one I don't have often, but it's there.

"I could have told him how I felt a while ago. I know that I brought some of this on myself and I let it continue without saying anything. But I'm saying something now.

"I won't be that girl I've been for the last five months anymore. I won't be waiting on a text every Saturday night anymore. I can't do it because as my best friend told me recently I deserve better than that.

"That boy I spent the summer with is what I deserve. He is what I want, what I've always wanted since the first day I met him. Now he has to decide if I 'm what he wants. And when he makes a decision he can come let me know."

I stopped there and without another word I turned away from him.

I made it two steps before I heard, "Fuck Peter, who the hell is that girl?"

He didn't respond; instead his hand gripped my arm, spinning me back around and crushing his lips against mine.

I didn't hesitate to return the kiss, opening for him when he swept his tongue along my lower lip. My books fell to the ground as my hands came up and wrapped around his neck. His arms came around my waist, drawing me closer to him and it was the best feeling in the world.

I didn't want to stop kissing him, but I quickly ran out of air and we broke apart both of us breathing heavily.

He rested his forehead against mine and just stared down into my eyes.

I couldn't say anything. Even though he'd just kissed me like that I needed to hear the words too and seconds later I did.

"Mike," Peter said but not moving an inch.

"Yeah?" Mike asked in confusion.

"You asked who she is?"

"Yeah." He said with more confusion coloring his voice.

That smile I loved appeared on Peter's face as he answered,"Her name is Bella, she is the girl I want, the girl that I am in love with, and the girl I almost lost because I have been the biggest idiot in the world."

"Oh...well...cool. Glad to see you aren't being an idiot any longer."

"Why is that?" Peter asked finally breaking his gaze and glancing over at his friend.

"Because the way she went off on you, makes her all kinds of awesome."

Peter's laughter mixed with mine and the rest of the people standing around us as he looked back down at me. Just before his lips caught mine again he said, "You have no idea."

I knew we still needed to talk, that there were still things that needed to be said, but it could wait. He'd made his decision and for the moment I was happy putting it out there for every one to see.

**-X-**

**Let me know what you guys think. I'm nervous about this one for some reason.  
><strong>


	3. Better Late Than Never

**Disclaimer: I don't own, but I like having fun.**

**Pairing: Jasper/Bella-All Vamp**

**Summary: Bella went to give Jasper a piece of her mind. What she didn't expect was to find the other half of herself.**

**Rating: M for language and some violence. There is no lemon**

**Special thanks to my prereaders: Vegatenshi, Jasper_Bella, sariedee, and TheUnderStudy  
><strong>

**Winning Reviewer: cathy29jes Sorry it took so long to get out. I had a hard time getting it the way I wanted. Hope you enjoy it. **

**-XXX-**

_**Bella**_

"Do you really have to go?"

I glanced over my shoulder to find my best friend and sister, Charlotte, standing in the doorway of my room. She wasn't looking at me, but I could see a frown already on her beautiful face.

I hated knowing that I had put it there, but it was time.

I'd been with Charlotte and her husband, Peter, for twenty years. They were both my friends and my family, and in Peter's case, also my sire. He had found me one night while he was hunting. I'd been robbed, stabbed, and left for dead in an alley.

He could have killed me, it would have been easy and I wouldn't have been missed. However, something stopped him and instead he saved me, turning me into the same thing he was. A vampire.

Ever since the moment I woke up they had been by my side. They taught me everything they knew. I learned how to fight, how to hunt the lowest forms of the human race, about the rules of our kind, and when we learned I could both prevent a physical and mental attack; they helped me figured out how to do it without a second thought.

I enjoyed my years with them immensely. The banter was easy and fun and was something that I would never want to replace. However, in the last couple of years I'd started to grow restless and I wanted the one thing I couldn't get here. A mate.

My human life had been made up of one disappointment after another in the way of love. My parents had fought every day with each other and me. Words that cut to the bone had been a constant until I turned 18 and left, never looking back once. The two years between then and my death had been one boyfriend after another, spouting false words until they got what they wanted.

By the time Peter had found me I was over it all. I figured if that was what love was I wanted no part of it.

But then seeing Peter and Charlotte together showed me that I just hadn't found the right person. That I was missing out. Their love was a pleasure to witness, even if, at times, it wasn't a pleasure to hear. I wanted that. I wanted someone to fight and then make up with. I wanted someone that looked at me the way they looked at each other.

If I was being honest I was jealous now and it was what led me to finally make the decision to leave, even though it broke our three undead hearts.

Hell, Peter hadn't spoken one word to me in the week since the decision had been made and was currently downstairs sulking.

I smiled sadly and said, "I'll be back Char. You know that."

"Do I?" She asked looking up for the first time.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? You two are my family. How could I stay away?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "We've just heard it before."

Venom blurred my vision as I dropped down onto the bed.

They had heard it before, but I would not be like him. For twenty years I had heard everything there was to hear about the Major, or Jasper Whitlock. How he was death and destruction rolled into one package. How he had saved both Peter and Charlotte and how they'd saved him. How he'd been with them for a few years before leaving, saying he'd return one day.

He'd never come back though. Oh they got the occasional phone call once or twice a year, but he'd never visited. Peter was very vocal about it and blamed the Major's bitch of a mate along with the coven they were a part of. After every phone call he'd spend hours ranting and raving about what they'd turned him into. How he was nothing but a lapdog now and had probably lost his balls a while ago.

Over the years I'd grown to dislike the Major. I hadn't told Peter and Charlotte, but I have every intention of making Forks, Washington, where he currently lived, the first stop on my trip. In my opinion, he needed a little reminder on what family meant and I was looking forward to enlightening him.

I moved off the bed and went over to where Charlotte was still standing.

Wrapping my arms around her shoulders I gave her a big hug and said, "I will always come back, no matter what. This is my home; there is no way I could ever stay away for long."

"Promise?" She whispered hugging me tightly.

"Yes and I'll call every day."

"You better."

We pulled back and Char smiled, for the first time. I returned it before stepping completely away and turning back toward my bag.

"Are you almost finished?" She asked coming up beside me.

"I'm done actually." I replied zipping up my bag and picking it up.

"And you have everything you need? Phone? Money? Credit Cards? Music?"

"Yes to all," I answered, glancing around my room just to make sure.

"Okay," She sighed. "I guess I can't hold you back anymore."

I shook my head and put my arm over her shoulder. Together we walked out to the hall and down the stairs.

I saw Peter immediately. He was standing in the doorway leading into the living room. His head was down and his arms were folded across his chest.

He had already told Charlotte he wouldn't tell me goodbye, but I figured he'd at least hug me.

Charlotte bit her lip to hide her smile and moved over to stand behind him. While she was upset with me leaving, seeing Peter, who was the 'man' as he'd put it many times, like this was amusing to her.

I dropped my bag down onto the floor and stepped right in front of him. He turned his head away, so I just waited. He wouldn't be able to ignore me for long.

Just like I expected it only took about five minutes before his eyes came back to me. I gave him a big smile and lifted one of my eyebrows.

"I'm mad at you," He said.

"You still love me though," I stated.

He huffed out an unneeded breath before reaching out and jerking me into a hug.

"You better be careful, you hear me?'

I nodded into his shoulder as I squeezed him tight.

"You call every day."

"I will."

"You do what you need to do, find what you need to find, and then you get your beautiful ass back here. Do you understand me?"  
>"Yes dad." I snarked.<p>

He chuckled and let me go. As I stepped back he asked, "Do you know where you're heading first?"

_Yes. _"No, just thought I'd drive until something looked interesting."

His eyes narrowed and I knew he could tell I was lying, but my ass wasn't stupid enough to tell him the truth. He'd be pissed and would probably try to talk me out of my trip. I couldn't have that though, so I just gave him my most innocent smile and hoped he wouldn't question me further.

After what seemed like forever he finally shook his head and said, "Just be fucking careful."

"I promise."

He gave me another hug as did Charlotte and then I was quickly out of the door and in my car, heading for the airport.

As I drove I went over what I was going to do. I'd been planning this since I decided to leave and had everything already worked out. Granted I'd had to work around Charlotte and Peter's hunting or fun time so they wouldn't find out.

I was going to be flying from here in Austin to Seattle. I'd arrive around 1 in the morning and then run from there. Running would allow me to pick up their scents, taking me straight to his doorstep.

Once I got to the airport I pulled into the long term parking garage and quickly grabbed the contacts I kept in the glove box, slipping a few more into my bag. I'd need them until I got off the plane.

Making sure they were covering the red of my eyes completely I got out of my car and made my way to check in.

I spent the wait until my flight playing a rousing game of, what would that person taste like. It was fun, but left me thirsty.

My thirst became even more pronounced on the plane and by the time I landed in Seattle I needed to make a quick detour. I found a cab and had it take me to a little hotel on the edge of the city.

Once he'd pulled away I bypassed the front door and walked around to the back, taking off into the trees when I knew no one was watching.

I made my way back into the city and quickly found a homeless man. He wasn't very appetizing; his blood laced with too much alcohol, drugs, and death. It accomplished the goal though and I was quickly disposing of him. I felt lighter as I headed back out of Seattle and took off in the direction I needed.

I'd checked a map before coming and knew which way Forks was. I also knew it would only take me an hour or just over to run the normal four hour car ride. I would end up getting there while it was still dark, but that was alright by me since I'd be able to catch them a little off guard.

As I got closer to my destination I started picking up light scents here or there. I had no clue which one belonged to whom in that family, but I didn't really care; they still led me forward. One did stand out more than the others. It was like the finest, top-shelf whiskey and rain; it was a weird combination, but so damn perfect. I wondered who it belonged to as it became the only one I followed.

Before long I came to a small creek and without a thought launched myself over it to the other side. Seconds later the trees thinned and I could see a large house loom up before me, causing me to slow to a walk.

As I stepped out of the tree line the back door opened and out walked three males in front with two females following behind.

I knew who they were immediately. The Major had been forthcoming on what each of his 'family' looked like and what they could do.

The blond male was Carlisle, father for all intents and purposes and doctor. He'd changed four of the seven and was mated to the brown haired, June Cleaver wannabe behind him. Esme was the mother of the group and looked at me with curiosity and a touch of fear.

The big guy was Emmett. I could tell right away that everything the Major had said about him was true. While he looked like an overgrown bear at the moment, what with him standing at his full height and arms crossed over his wide chest, you could see the playfulness playing behind his eyes. He would be cool as hell. The same could not be said about the blond behind him who I knew to be his mate, Rosalie. She was looking at me with nothing but open hostility. Not that I cared.

Then there was the last one standing there. Edward the fucked up hair color, mind-reading, emo virgin. If some of the shit the Major had told Peter hadn't made me dislike him, the look on his face would have. It was a mixture of disgust and frustration. Yeah, pretty sure I knew why too. My eyes were a clear sign that I didn't hunt like they did and Emo boy was all about preserving life or some shit like that. The frustration was probably because he couldn't hear anything from my head.

After a few silent minutes I turned my eyes on him and said, "I'm a shield Sparky so you can stop trying."

He growled lowly and hissed out in question, "Sparky?"

I just pointed to his hair and turned my attention back to the doc as he spoke, "Can we help you?"

"Yes, actually," I answered. "That is if you can tell me where the Major is."

"Oh," The doc said looking both surprised and confused by what I said. "He's...um...he's not here."

I held back the eye roll as I said, "I figured that. Could you tell me when he'll be back?"

"Why do you want to see _Jasper_?" Bitchzilla sneered emphasizing Jasper, like I didn't know his real name. I knew his real fucking name, but I wasn't going to be using it. Jasper was who they'd turned him into. The Major was who Peter knew him as and in turn, who I knew him as.

I ignored her and asked again, "When will the Major be back?"

The doc didn't appear to know what to say so I lifted an eyebrow to get him moving. "In about-" He was cut off by the front door opening.

I smiled and answered for him. "I guess that it would be now."

All eyes turned toward the back door as the Major and that clairvoyant little pixie stepped out. My eyes widened as I took him in. Oh holy mother of...fuck me seven ways to Sunday and twice on Saturday. That mother fucker was hot. He was tall and lean and you could just see the power he possessed. His blond hair hung down to his shoulders in waves. His face was just umph. The only problem were the eyes. The gold didn't fit him at all especially with the scars that littered his hard skin. I could only imagine what he would look like with bright red, but I had a feeling it would be a spectacular sight to behold.

"What are y'all doing out here...?" His voice trailed off as his eyes roamed over everyone else before finally settling on me.

As soon as we locked on each other everything changed and there was no mistaking the fact that I'd just found what I'd left home to find. A pull in my chest had started immediately and all I wanted to do was go wrap myself around him. My dislike for him died immediately and in its place a warm, tingly feeling had appeared. I wanted to hear him say my name in a moment of passion and hear me say his.

I watched as he rocked toward me on the balls of his feet and I would give everything I owned for him to come to me. I actually needed him to come to me so I could touch him. So I knew that he was real.

A hiss and a growl broke the silence, stopping all movement; breathing included, and it was only seconds before I realized they both had come from me and why. The first because the little pixie had taken a step in his direction and the second because she had the nerve to touch him; to touch my mate.

_MINE!_

My little protective instinct was in high gear and I crouched low. I was completely ready to spring at the pint-sized pipsqueak if she didn't back the fuck up.

In my peripheral I could see the doc and everyone else glancing back and forth between myself, the Major, and her. Thankfully the doc had enough sense to figure out what the hell was wrong.

In an urgent hiss he said, "Alice back up."

"No," She said giving me a glare. Bitch was just asking for it. It didn't help that the Major was just standing there staring.

I flicked my eyes to him briefly before going back to the oompa loompa; only to jerk my gaze back to him, having caught the expression in his eyes.

**-xxx-**

_**The Major**_

_Who the hell was she?_ It's my only thought as my eyes locked with the unknown vampire at the bottom of the steps. Everything around me was forgotten as I stare at her. A current starts in my chest and beings making its way through each limb, almost sending me down the steps. I barely hold myself back not wanting to scare her, but my eyes will not leave her face and I come to one very easy conclusion.

She is the most beautifully made creature I've ever seen. Her long dark hair hangs down her back in a tight braid, showing off her gorgeous heart-shaped face. Her big crimson eyes stand out against the paleness of her skin. I know, can feel it way down deep, that if I look directly into them I will find my soul. Her body has curves in all the right places and I want to put my hands every where all at once. I notice and am extremely thankful that the only scars she seems to have are the ones from when she was changed.

I know I should say something; ask her her name or how she came to be here. But I'm afraid if I open my mouth she'll disappear.

Something touches my arm, but I can't be bothered with looking at what it is, since, at the exact same moment, she lets out a growl that shakes me to the core. It is the sexiest fucking sound I've ever heard and I really want her to do it again; while she was under me preferably. Or on top. I wouldn't be picky.

I get a sudden need to tell her my name. That way she knows what to scream when I make her cu-

My thoughts are cut off and I'm brought back to what's going on by a loud no. A no that is spoken by my wife and mate. Guilt immediately takes over and I don't know what the fuck is going on or what I'm going to do.

I love Alice, but I've never felt this all-consuming need. Never known this feeling of being absolutely complete. Never felt this pull in my chest that makes me want to turn my back on everything I know.

I can't do that though. Alice, Carlisle, and the others are my family. My home is here with them. That thought makes me want to scream because I feel like my home should be with this beautiful unknown vampire.

I shake my head to clear it just as Carlisle says, "Maybe we should go inside and discuss things further."

"No," Alice says again as she tightens her grip on my arm. "She needs to leave. She's going to ruin everything."

"Oh Shorty I plan to decimate it now."

You could hear the underlying tone that spoke of danger as she purred those words to Alice. I should have been angry that she was pretty much threatening my wife and mate, but I couldn't seem to find the will to do so.

Alice scoffed, only causing the unknown vampire to smirk. Seeing it I knew she held no fear whatsoever and I had to know where she came from.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Bella Whitlock."

My eyes widened hearing her with my human last name. It was a shock, but I found I liked it and I liked it a lot.

Alice apparently didn't though because she let out a screech. "You can't have that last name."

It didn't seem to faze Bella as she asked, "And why not? It's the last name of my sire."

"Who?" Alice asked fear clear in her voice.

"Peter."

Alice shook her head back and forth as she whispered, "No," over and over again.

"What's the matter Shorty? Not what you expected or is there another reason why you don't want me to be who I say I am? Did you have a vision you didn't like?"

The entire family stood there in shock as Alice shot down the stairs toward Bella, but didn't make it anywhere close to her.

"Oh my mental shield is also physical." Bella said with a little chuckle. "Forgot to mention that earlier."

I was in awe of her talent. Peter had done well and I needed to remember to tell him that when I called next time.

I turned my attention back to Alice as she started to beat against the shield. I almost laughed at her theatrics, wondering if she'd always been this way, but I caught myself in time to hear her words.

"You can't stay here. You need to leave now. No one wants you here. You have to go. Carlisle make her leave."

"Alice-" Carlisle started, but was cut off by Bella.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not until the Major figures out what's happening. I already have and I pretty sure it's not going to take the others long, if they haven't already worked it out."

"You know nothing." Alice hissed at her.

"Oh I've come to a few conclusions and if he takes the time to think about things, he'll come to the same ones."

"Then why not just tell him if you believe what you say."

An evil smile spread across Bella's face and I shuddered with how hot I found it.

She leaned forward just a little and said, "Because it will be more fun this way. Telling would make things easier and let me get the hell out of here sooner, but I've watched my family hurt because of what you've done. My presence will drive you crazy. You will always be wondering if I'm going to get tired of my fun and say something, bringing this whole house of cards you've built down."

Alice turned away from Bella with a huff and said, "Jasper and I will be leaving until she's gone."

"Oh I'd like to see you try."

"You think you can stop us." Alice screeched and spun back around. "There are seven of us to your one. Your shield can't stay up forever."

"Actually it can as long as I want it too. I've had twenty years to perfect it, but that's beside the point. I wouldn't need my shield to take all of you down. I've learned how to fight from the second and third best and they were taught by the first." Bella's eyes flickered to me as she said those words and I felt myself swell with pride at her compliment. "While he could beat me he won't because hurting me would kill him."

It would too. Just the thought of me or anyone else harming her set my venom on fire and I couldn't stop the low growl from rumbling through my chest.

Bella's chuckle sounded out above it and she looked at Alice. "See."

"I hate you," Alice hissed.

"The feeling is entirely mutual." Bella spat back and for the first time I saw the anger in her eyes.

They glared at each other for a few minutes before Alice looked away earning another chuckle from Bella. She then turned toward Carlisle and Esme, who both looked like they didn't know what the fuck to do. Granted I don't think any of us did, but Bella. I was so fucking confused right now it wasn't even funny and I had a feeling that it was only going to escalate the longer she stayed.

Bella seemed to understand that none of us were going to offer up anything at the moment so she said, "Now that it is established that I will be staying is there somewhere I can clean up?"

Carlisle and Esme both opened their mouths but no sound came out, instead a different unexpected voice answered.

"You can use our bathroom."

"What?" Alice cried turning to Rose as everyone else did.

"Thank you Blondie." Bella said ignoring the way we were all gaping at her. "You aren't as bad as I thought you were going to be."

Rose just nodded her head and raised her eyebrow at Alice.

"How could offer her that? You're supposed to be my sister."

"Yeah, but I've worked it out and it's no secret that, other than Emmett, I'm closest to Jasper."

"But she's trying to hurt our family."

"Actually I believe she's only out to hurt you. And from what I've realized I'm thinking its warranted. So she can use our room for as long as she wants."

Alice looked like she was going to cry if she could and tried one last attempt at stopping Bella from staying. "Her diet? You can't let her continue to feed the way she does. We'll have to move."

Carlisle sighed and I could feel his reluctance to condone the taking of a human life, but he still said, "Just please don't feed from town."

"I think I can handle that. Thanks doc."

His smile was forced as he nodded his head toward her. Alice huffed and stomped back up the stairs, sweeping by all of us without saying another word.

As I watched her walk by my eyes landed on Edward, who I hadn't even realized was standing there.

I knew he could hear what we were all thinking and silently I asked, _'What the hell is going on? What am I missing?'_

His eyes met mine and I knew I would get nothing from him. Where I was closest to Rose, he was closest to Alice and he would guard whatever secret she didn't want known, especially if it was going to hurt her. A secret that apparently concerned me and Bella, but one I couldn't, for the undead life of me, figure out why. I really needed to just sit down and let my mind go over all I was feeling just to see if I could come up with something.

"JASPER!" I cringed at the way too loud yell that came from inside the house. Fucking hell there would be no way I could think with Alice doing shit like that. Rolling my eyes, knowing I wouldn't be able to do anything tonight I shot Bella one last look.

She smiled at me, making my breath catch and leaving me even more confused. What the fuck was going on?

Before I could say or do anything else Alice yelled again. Growling lowly I turned and went into the house since I knew Bella would still be here tomorrow.

**-XXX-**

_**Bella**_

I'd been at the Cullen home for two weeks and all I wanted to do was go back to Peter and Charlotte. I really thought myself and the Major would be gone by now, but he still hadn't figured out shit. It probably had to do with the fact he was never left alone for a minute to just think. The pixie bitch was constantly in his ear, badmouthing me at every turn and I was starting to lose what little patience I had for her.

It didn't help either that my irritation was palpable to Peter and Charlotte when I called. I'd managed to keep where I was from them, but I knew they were getting suspicious since I couldn't go into great detail about the places I was supposed to be. If shit didn't hit the fan soon they would no doubt ask outright and I wouldn't be able to lie anymore.

Of course my time here hadn't been a complete waste. I'd learned a quite a few very important things:

One-this 'family' was nothing more than a glorified cult and Carlisle and Esme were the leaders. There wasn't a day that hadn't gone by that they didn't try to shove their vegetarian lifestyle down my throat. I'd tried it just once, just to get them to back the fuck off, but that nasty shit was spit out quicker than day old cum. I refused after that and settled for my tasty humans. Now every time they came near me I growled and sent them scampering the other way. I probably should have felt bad since I was staying in their house and all, but really they should just be glad I hadn't set it on fire yet.

Two-Emmett and Rose were pretty fucking cool and the only two, other than the Major, that I would even want to talk to afterwards. They were also my two biggest supporters, especially after Rose let Emmett in on what was going on. He was surprised to say the least and a whole lot pissed off. He hadn't talked to Alice since the night I arrived and it made me all kinds of happy. They were the ones that kept me semi-sane and someone could usually either find me in the living room, blowing shit up with Emmett, or in the garage with Rose, learning how to cut brake lines. They also were the ones that gave me more information. Like how the Major met Alice and why he hadn't been back to visit Peter and Charlotte. Apparently Alice hadn't allowed it, saying she was afraid he'd slip if he was around them. While that might have been true I was almost positive that hadn't been the only reason.

Three-Emo boy was a pain in my ass and not in good way. He no longer went by Sparky just because of his hair. Oh no, now it was for the simple fact that I wanted to set him on fire. Every time I turned around he was there, brooding in a doorway. I had a feeling Alice had put him up to it too. I guess she didn't trust that I wouldn't seek out the Major. Not that I blamed her because I so would, but that is beside the point. The only time I got any peace were the two times I'd gone hunting. Granted Emmett, Rose, and I had quite a bit of fun saying shit that made his little virgin self cringe in disgust.

Four-Alice really, really hated to be called Miss Cleo, so I did it every chance I could. Every time she slipped into a vision I'd ask if the charge was still 3.99 a minute. I also had, on my last hunting trip, purchased a crystal ball, some tarot cards, tea leaves, and a book about psychics and then left them around the house. She was slowly coming apart at the seams and I was so looking forward to when she broke. That was going to be the most fun ever.

And five-My mate was a fucking moron. He should be glad he was so hot because really his vampire mind was a little slow on the uptake. I mean how many more hints did he need before he figured shit out without having to think about it. Rose and Emmett constantly dropped the word mate in conversations that it made no sense to be in. I was cock-blocking the hell out of him and Alice, using my shield. Every time she went near him I put it around him until she back off. I guess I should be glad he didn't initiate things with her and constantly stared at me when we were in the same room, but hell that to me was just another hint. I kind of wanted to slap him and then shake the hell out of him so he'd wake up, but I didn't because I wanted him to get there on his own. Most days anyway.

Today was not one of those days. I was bored out of my mind since Rose and Emmett decided they wanted to go off and fuck.

I was also irritated since I was being stared at by more than just my normal lurker. Of course, the Major was probably looking because my skirt was a little too short and my top was a little too low cut. As I thought that I made a show of uncrossing and recrossing my legs, a la Kim Basinger style, in his direction. I watched with a smirk and complete satisfaction when he swallowed hard and made a slight adjustment in his seat. It was...oh ewww Doc and Doucheward did it too. Now that was just fucking gross and told me I needed to leave the house for a while.

I pushed myself up off the couch and started for the door.

"I'm going out for some dinner. Be back later."

"And probably a good time."

I smiled and turned back around.

"Oh Miss Cleo I don't need to go out for that. With just a few words I could get that here unlike some people lately."

Her pathetic growl followed me as I walked out the front door laughing.

I decided to run toward Olympia and soon found myself in the heart of the city, thankful that night had fallen while I was running. Making my way down side streets I kept an ear and nose out for my meal. After a few more minutes I saw a woman walking alone and coming my way. She was dressed like me and looked like she'd been rode hard and put up wet, so I assumed she wouldn't be missed.

I quickly ducked into an alley and waited. It didn't take long and I dragged her into my hiding spot as I bit down into her neck, causing her to let out a gurgled sob.

I took a deep pull and that's when I felt him. I don't know how he got past his warden, but I honestly didn't give a damn. Lifting my eyes as I took another pull I found him standing at the other end of the alley, watching me.

Pulling my mouth away I said, "I'll share if you want a taste."

He shook his head quickly. "I...I can't."

"Why? Because she'll be mad? Big fucking deal."

"The emotions-" He started.

I cut him off by snapping the woman's neck. "Problem solved." He took a couple steps forward and I continued, "You know you miss it and it might even give you some clarity. Come on Jasper, just a taste."

He sucked in a sharp breath as I used his given name for the first time and then was in front of me seconds later.

His dark eyes darted between me and the woman a few times and I finally nodded my head toward her. "Go on."

He took a deep breath and then latched on, making me swallow hard this time. It was the hottest fucking thing I'd ever seen and I so could not wait until we shared all of our meals together.

He took the last pull and let the woman fall from his hands. His eyes found mine immediately and I was pleased to see they were a bright red. Perfect.

"Good wasn't it?" I asked smiling.

"I...I shouldn't have done that."

My smile fell and I huffed, finally reaching my breaking point.

"You know what? You need to man the fuck up and go back to being what you used to be."

"A monster?" He asked, clearly not knowing how to take my sudden anger.

"No, a vampire and a leader. According to Peter and Charlotte you used to be both. The last two weeks I haven't seen either and I'm starting to think I won't ever."

"Why does it even matter? You show up here out of the blue and don't make any fucking sense. You keep secrets that I'm apparently supposed to figure out on my own, but yet you give me nothing to work with."

"Oh my God are you sure you're an empath? Because you really suck at it. Think about everything. About the differences when you met that short bitch and me. About what you feel from the other couples in that fucking house when they're with each other and how it relates to you and her."

"Why can't you just fucking tell me instead of dancing around the issue?"

"Because I refuse to be her."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I means that she said jump and all you did was ask how high. You followed blindly without question when everything in your past should have made you at least stop and think. She's been worried ever since hoping it doesn't all fall apart. I won't make that same mistake. I won't tell you what I know until you get there first because then I'll know that I didn't influence you in any way like she did."

"This was fucking pointless. Why did you even come here?"

"Actually it was to make you see how much you've hurt Peter and Charlotte. Things changed though and now I'm here for an entirely different reason."

"Which is?"

I growled in frustration. How could he not fucking see? Seriously it wasn't that hard to figure out. I crouched down, ignoring his question and started to pick up the woman, but he stopped me with a growl of his own.

"Just fucking tell me."

"NO," I yelled. "If you really want to fucking know go ask that bitch you married. See if she tells you the truth about your future this time. Ask her for the real reason why she doesn't want you visiting Peter and Charlotte. Why she was so adamant about me not staying."

"You've pretty much been hostile to her since you got here."

With those words I was done. I was tired of waiting for him see what was right in front of him. I crouched down to clean up after ourselves, causing him to huff in annoyance.

I didn't bother saying anything else as I took off out of the alley and into the woods. Finding a good place I quickly dug a small grave and put the woman inside before taking off back toward the Cullen house.

As I ran I realized Jasper was no where around me. He must have gone back as soon as I left him behind in the alley. Oh well maybe his red eyes would finally send Shorty over the edge and she'd be waiting for me. I was in the mood to fuck her up.

Thankfully the stars seemed to be in line.

As I came through the last of the trees she flew out the backdoor and headed right for me. I didn't worry about popping my shield out, instead I crouched and waited. When she was within my reach I stepped to the left and shot out my hand, catching her throat in my grip. I slammed her to the ground and dropped a knee down to her chest to hold her still.

She squirmed and tried to pry my fingers away from her neck, but there was no way that was going to happen.

Leaning forward I ignored the others coming out of the house and said, "I'm going to let you up in a minute and you are going to tell him everything. If you don't I will start removing limbs. Understand?"

She only glared in response and I smirked, really hoping that meant she was going to be defiant.

I stood and dragged her up with me turning us both so we were facing the others.

I could see where everyone stood on the situation at hand. Emo boy and the parentals were looking on with scared expressions. Rose and Emmett looked liked they wanted a piece of her too. The Major though was standing just a few feet away and seemed to be indifferent. It was just another sign that Alice wasn't his mate and he still didn't see it.

"Tell him Alice." I said giving her a little shake.

"No," She spat.

I smiled and asked, "Right or left?"

"What?"

"Right or left?" I asked again.

She clamped her jaws shut so I made the decision for her. Keeping my one hand around her neck I reached up with the other and leaned my head down, taking off her left arm.

She screamed in pain and while Jasper flinched he made no move to stop me. Another hint.

Tossing her arm to the side I looked up at Jasper and keeping my eyes on him I said, "Tell him."

"Go to hell." She hissed so I took off her right arm. Jasper didn't move at all with her scream this time.

"I should warn you the next thing coming off is your head." I said tossing that arm away. "Now tell him."

She never opened her mouth and so I did what I said I was going too. As her head came off in my hands her body dropped like a sack of potatoes. Sadly, I didn't even have time to really enjoy it; without warning I was hit from the side and sent flying across the yard.

Landing on my feet I quickly tried to find the culprit, but he'd already been taken care of and lay in pieces at Jasper's feet.

Huh what do you know Emo boy finally found his balls. To bad he didn't take into account that while Jasper hadn't helped his supposed mate; he would help his real one.

I watched as he stood crouched over Emoward, growling and snarling in anger. He was ready to burn him and I was really hoping he would, but then he just stopped and stood up slowly to his full height.

His body turned and he caught my eyes with his. I knew, in that moment, he'd figured it the fuck out.

He looked toward Alice's pieces and then back to me. I lifted an eyebrow as if to say yes what you're thinking is correct. He blew out a deep breath and then ghosted across the distance between us, coming to stand in front of me.

"You...you're my mate. Not her."

"Nice of you to finally realize that."

"I'm sorry. I..."

"It's fine," I said when he trailed off. "I''m just glad you've gotten there. I want to go home now."

"To Peter and Charlotte?"

"Yes. I can't be here anymore."

"Yeah I think I'd like to go home too, especially now. There is just a few things I need to do first though. Okay?"

"What?"

"Well the first is something I may not have understood, but wanted to do from the moment I saw you." With that his hands shot to my hips and he pulled me close before his lips crushed mine in a heated kiss. His tongue slipped into my mouth, exploring and tasting before he allowed me to do the same.

It was the best kiss ever and I really couldn't wait to do more with him. Right now though we had other things to do, like get the hell out of this place.

We broke apart minutes later and I asked, "What else?"

Like a switch his face went from contentment to angry. "Finding out why I was lied to for so long."

I nodded because I really wanted to know that too. He turned and drew me to stand next to him as we surveyed what was now going on.

Doc was busy trying to fuse Emo boy back together while Esme was working on Alice.

She had her arms reattached and was about to take care of the head when the Major said, "Stop."

Esme's head came up and he continued. "She can stay that way until I get what I need."

"But she's in pain."

"And if she doesn't give me what I want she'll be in even more." He growled and a shiver raced down my spine. Yeah my man was fucking dangerous and sexy as hell.

"Esme, sweetheart, back away."

She did what Carlisle said and Jasper walked over, keeping me right with him. When we were by Alice's head he crouched down.

"Tell me." He hissed.

Her eyes were pain-filled as they darted between me and him and I seriously thought she was going to be stupid again. However, the look on both of our faces must have registered that we were no longer in the mood for bullshit. She opened her mouth and finally told us everything.

We learned that when she'd woken up into this life she'd had a vision of her true mate being killed. She'd tried to make it, but had not succeeded. After finding nothing but his ashes she'd roamed for a few years before walking into that diner, which is when she'd had the vision of Jasper and the Cullen family. She'd known she wasn't Jasper's mate, but had led him to believe it thinking that it would never matter. She'd realized soon after, before they'd even made it to the family, that that wasn't the case. On their trek he'd told her about Peter and Charlotte and she'd had another vision. This one was of him visiting and finding his true mate there. The only thing was she couldn't see who or when and it led her to make excuses why he shouldn't go see them.

She never excepted me to show up and screw everything up because thanks to my shield she couldn't see me. She apologized, but I knew it was only because she'd gotten caught and there was no way I would be accepting it. If I hadn't shown up then nothing would have ever change. I would have spent my eternity without my mate because hers couldn't keep his ass from getting killed. Bitch was lucky I didn't rip her apart again and burn the pieces this time.

Apparently the Major felt the same and her head ended up going through one of the back windows of the house. While I looked on in silent amusement a few of the family member were standing opened mouth.

The Major wasn't done either. He looked toward Emo boy who kind of cowered a little. "Did you know?"

He was smart enough to not lie, but his answer left him headless and it went through another window.

"What about you two?" The Major asked of Carlisle and Esme.

They both shook their heads quickly and since they stayed intact I figured it wasn't a lie.

He didn't bother asking Rose and Emmett and I knew he remembered what Rose had said when I first got here.

Now that things were out in the open he turned to me. "I'm going to go pack some of my shit and we can go. I'll grab you're bag while I'm inside."

I nodded and he started for the house, disappearing inside moments later.

As the door shut behind him Emmett and Rose asked at the same time, "Can we come with the two of you?"

I looked over at them in shock, but nodded anyway and said, "We don't do vegetarian there."

"That's okay. I'm sure we'll adjust to the new diet just fine." Rose said grinning evilly.

Of course that is when the 'parentals' just had to open their mouths. "But the two of you have done so well." Esme said.

Rose and Emmett both laughed and he said, "Actually we haven't. Why do you think we go on honeymoons so much and stay gone a while?"

"You mean...?" Carlisle asked, trailing off when he couldn't complete the thought.

"Yep, have to give our eyes time to go back to normal or else we'll be considered beneath you and your precious wonder twins." Emmett answered. "Now we won't have to worry about it."

With that he and Rose turned and ran into the house to, I assume, pack themselves.

"This is all your fault." Carlisle hissed at me. "You've torn my family apart."

"Actually I would look behind you, to that thing laying on the ground, for the real culprit. She started the process when she came here with my mate. I just finished the job."

They had nothing else to say and I left them standing in the yard. Going into the house I did help a little, by finding Edward's and Alice's heads and kicking them back outside. Before my foot connected with Alice I made sure she knew that if I ever saw her again she would die.

After she was out of my sight I went in search of Jasper, finding him just coming out of his study. He planted another hot as hell kiss on me before we both went to find Rose and Emmett.

When we did they were ready to go as well and we made our way to the garage. Jasper threw his bags and mine into the very back of Emmett's Jeep as did Emmett with his and Rose's bags. All four of us climbed inside and without a glance back we drove out of the driveway.

The first part of the drive to Houston was spent with me telling them my story and them telling me theirs, in Jasper's case just more details than I already knew.

When we were going through Utah Jasper asked, "I still don't know why it took me so long to figure shit out?"

"I have a theory." I said and with a glance from him I asked, "Have you ever been around a mated couple when they first meet?"

"Just Peter and Charlotte."

"That's what I thought. You didn't know what was going on with me because you've never felt it before. With Peter and Char there was so many other emotions swirling around it would have been easy to miss that one brief moment. Sure you felt their love as well as Rose and Emmett and even Carlisle and Esme, but that was after the fact.

"With Alice she told you what she wanted you to know and spun a nice little tale. At the time she believed it was possible to keep the lie from coming out so to her it was the truth. And according to Peter you were in such a bad place, when you left, that anything she said would have sounded like the best sound in the world."

When I finished he thought about it for a few minutes before nodding his head in agreement. I thought the conversation was done, but a few minutes later he said, "Not the best sound in the world just a nice clang." I looked at him in confusion and he continued. "Best sound is you growling and I want to hear more of it."

I gave him what he wanted and we spent the last part of the drive kissing. We did break apart long enough, after crossing into Texas, for me to call Peter. I only told him I was coming home and would be there soon. He was excited and I could hear Charlotte squealing in the background. I was laughing when I hung up, but it was quickly cut off by Jasper's lips. Not that I minded.

A few hours later we were pulling into the driveway of my home. Peter and Charlotte were both standing on the front porch, slack jawed.

Emmett pulled to a stop a few feet away from the steps and as I hopped down out of the back I said, "I bought presents."

Rose and Emmett got out next, but Peter and Charlotte never gave them a glance. Their eyes were glued right behind me and I wondered out this would go.

Jasper slowly removed himself from the jeep and I stood back as he walked up to his brother and sister. Charlotte was the first to move and her fist connected with Jasper's cheek, causing his head to whip to the side. Peter's fist to the chin sent him flying out into the yard though.

We all watched as he picked himself up, dusting the dirt off. "I guess I deserve that."

"Damn right you do. Granted a quick visit isn't going to make things better."

"Actually..." I said. "...he's my mate so he'll be staying. As will the other two."

Peter and Charlotte's wide eyes came to me and I just grinned and shrugged.

After a minute Charlotte laughed and said, "Well hell that changes everything."

I nodded in agreement and looked to Peter. "You've got a lot of explaining to do little girl."

I smiled wider and said, "Yes dad."

He huffed and shook his head, trying to hide his smile as he turned to go inside. He made it to the door before turning back around, "Well come on. We need to figure out where the fuck we're going to add on the extra rooms."

"So we're good?" Jasper asked moving forward.

"Yeah brother we're good. After all, you coming home is better late than never."

I laughed along with the others as the six of us trooped into the house. As I passed through the door I was extremely thankful I'd made the decision to walk through it those two short weeks ago.

**-XXX-**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. The next will not come out until I finish up the next stories. Hope you'll all come back then and I can't wait to see what the readers come out with next time.**

**I also forgot to mention, in the last one, that for now none of these will be extended. Maybe when I get a few and run out of actual story ideas I will put a poll up and go from there. But until then these will stay as one-shots. **


End file.
